


full moon's grace

by honeymilkhwa



Series: nature's gift [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Murder, Falling In Love, Full Moon, M/M, Rebirth, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, my boyfriend turned into the moon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: mingi has been alone his whole life, but he finds comfort in the moon. it listens to his stories, his secrets, his wishes...one night, the moon repays him for believing.hwanwoong is a gift from the heavens, and mingi cherishes that gift until the end...and even after that.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: nature's gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	full moon's grace

**Author's Note:**

> please note the first tags: there is temporary character death and attempted murder (it is not graphic at all). please be warned.
> 
> i didn't know what else to tag it but I hope you enjoy this little au. and...i have more for this universe uwu

Mingi loved the moon. There was something beautiful about the way it shone on the waters, how it glowed amongst a black sea. The moon was not harsh like the sun, but still just as powerful. The waves pulled and swayed with the moon’s whims. The moon was humble, as it did not burn harshly like the sun. But still, wherever he looked up at the sky at night, the precious moon was there, a beautiful mountain unswayed by anything but the movement of time.

He would find himself gazing at it often, lost in his own thoughts as the moon shared secrets with him and no one else. 

“Hey.” Mingi turned around at the sound of the voice, stepping away from the edge of the dock before seeing two men before him. “You’re Mingi?”

“Yes, that’s my name.” Mingi said cautiously; he recognized the men as sailors, but he did not know much else about them. “Why do you ask?”

One of the men, taller and more slender than the other, took a step closer before clearing his throat. “The maiden at the tavern says you saw a treasure at the bottom of the ocean.”

Mingi beamed at the thought, eyes sparkling. “Ah, yes! I went out to help a fisherman two nights ago, and the moon showed me a hidden treasure in some rocky outcrop not too far from shore.”

“Wow.” The two men gawked in unison before the taller male spoke again. “Well, Mingi, we have a proposition for you.” Mingi stood, curious and waiting. “We are going out tonight on our ship. And...we would like to recover the treasure.”

“Oh.” Mingi blinked before nodding enthusiastically. “Oh! Do you know the way? Has the moon shown you where it is?”

“No, that’s why we’re askin’ you.” The other man piped up. “You take us there.”

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ if you show us the treasure, we can split it amongst ourselves.”

Mingi’s face lit up. “Oh! What a nice idea! You are kind men, offering me to allow you on your ship.”

“Well we don’t know where to go.”

“I can show you!” Mingi looked around the docks for a boat. “Which one is yours? Shall we go?”

The taller man spoke again. “Our ship is docked at the other end of the bay. There were too many ships pulled in for us to port.”

Mingi frowned; there were never many ships at the docks for their island was small and not affluent. But, maybe they had a big ship. “Okay. I can go with you.” Mingi said, nodding in agreement; he was excited as he didn’t get the opportunity to go on ships often. But, it was one of the greatest places for a view of the moon. Maybe he will get to know more secrets.

“Perfect, yes perfect.” The shorter man said before heading off the docks around the beach. “Treasure, treasure, going to be rich!”

Mingi was curious as to what was inside as well; he didn’t want much, but maybe there was a special message there from the precious moon. Maybe a pendant that glowed just as bright as moonlight; the thought buzzed in Mingi’s bones. He bounded excitedly on this new journey.

It takes them within an hour to reach the far end of the beach where a small ship sits, obscured by the trees overhead. Mingi eyes it carefully, the way it’s black sail billows softly in the wind. “Pirates?”

“No, no no.” One of the men says as he pulls down a wooden plank to board the ship. “The sail is dirty, not black. Not pirates.”

Mingi frowns. “Oh.” He watches the other two men board before getting on itself, looking around the deck. “A nice ship. You take care of it well.”

“Ah,” the shorter man says, untying the ropes to cast them off into sea. “Yes, it’s taken care of. Beautiful ship.”

After a moment of looking around, Mingi heads towards the bow. The water sparkles in the moonlight, making Mingi smile. “It’s been a long time. I’ve missed you.” He says quietly before looking up at the moon, wondering if his words are heard. 

As the ship sails off towards the open waters, Mingi can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of calm. Being out in the open waters with nothing but the sea and the moon watching over him, Mingi feels at home the most. 

“Hey.” One of the man calls out to him. Mingi turns around, drawing his thoughts away from the moon. “The treasure. What will you do with your share?”

“Hmm.” Mingi shrugs. “Maybe...I will buy a ship. And stay out at sea every night.” He smiles a little. “I like the sea at night.”

“What about your family?” The other man asks.

“I don’t have family.” Mingi frowns a little. “Just me.”

“Friends?”

Mingi turns to look back at the sea, smiling fondly. “I have one.”

“Where are they?”

Mingi sighs. “Far away. I cannot reach them.”

The men behind him snicker but Mingi does not hear them. 

“We’re almost there.” Mingi says, remembering the pattern of rocks where the moonlight had glowed on a spot in the deep waters, clear as day. It’s the brightest part of the sea, where one can see the sandy floor. He watches the water closely as the ship causes the moon’s reflection to shift and wave across the new ripples. He does not heed its warning.

Once they’re close enough, Mingi holds up a hand, eyes sparkling as the wavering form of a chest is seen below. “I see it!”

“Treasure, treasure.” The heavier man of the two comes stumbling down from the quarterdeck to peer over the edge of the ship. “Woah, it’s so clear! Treasures...rich!”

Mingi smiles. “The moon is very gracious to show us this.” He takes off his overcoat, folding it neatly on the deck. “Don’t worry. I can swim down and grab it. I’m a good swimmer.”

“Wow.” The man chuckles. “You will make us rich.”

Mingi strips down to breeches, setting his boots together by his coat. He opts to leave his white ruffled shirt on; it would not weigh him down when he dove into the waters, and it would keep him mostly warm. “I will be back.” He carefully steps onto the edge of the ship with his bare feet, takes a moment to admire the moon’s glow on the rippled waters, and then dives in.

It’s so easy to see even underneath the water’s surface. He can see the little creatures and foliage that live on the rocky surface of the reef. They are so vibrant, basking in moonlight. Mingi wishes he could admire the sigh just a little longer, but his lungs can only last so long.

He swims down, his legs propelling him further down until he can see the chest. It sits on a delicate perch of rock, almost placed there intentionally. Mingi carefully takes ahold of one of the golden handles on either side, and tugs.

As it springs free, Mingi kicks his legs to take him back to the surface. His lungs burn just a little, but thanks to the moon, he can see easily where the ship overhead is. It’s not long before his head breaks the surface, sucking in a sharp breath of air. 

He can see the two men watching him with rapt attention, cheering when he resurfaces. Mingi swims over as close to the boat’s edge as he can, using all of his arm strength to lift the chest up for the other two to grab it. Once it is hauled over the ship’s edge, Mingi groans, arms falling back into the water. His arms ache, so he gives himself a moment before calling out to the deck. 

“Can you throw me a rope?” Mingi calls out, hovering by the ship’s edge. “It’s a little slippery, I don’t think I can climb up.”

After some time, Mingi wonders if they didn’t hear him. But one of the men, the taller, peers over at him. “Why?”

“I can’t climb the ship.” Mingi says again. “Can you throw me a rope so I can get back on deck?”

The other man still stared at him. “Why would I do that?”

“To...take me home?” Mingi frowns, a little confused. “Is there no rope?”

“Oh, you want a rope?” The man leaves for a moment before hauling some rope over the edge. “Here’s your rope.” As Mingi grabs for it, the man dumps the entire coil into the water, most of it sinking down to the ocean’s surface. 

Mingi swims closer to the ship. “I just need help up. Can you help me?”

The man looks at Mingi with a gaze of annoyance he hadn’t seen before. Mingi feels his entire body seize in fear. “Why would we split the money three ways when we can split it just...in two?”

Then the other man looks over the edge and laughs. “Thanks for the treasure! I’m sure you’ll hear all about our riches...if you survive!” As they laugh, they disappear from Mingi’s sight. At first, Mingi just floats there, arms and legs swirling slowly to keep him in one place. It has to be a joke, yeah?

“Wait!” Mingi calls out as he realizes the ship is already heading away. It’s not heading to the port...do they know which way they’re going? “Please, wait for me!”

Mingi realizes what situation he’s in when the boat is suddenly very small against the horizon. And then the water feels so, so cold.

All he hears is the wind brushing across the ocean’s surface, the faint call of a bird in the distance, but nothing more. He’s alone. So...very alone.

As the panic finally settles into his body, he moves to float on his back, giving himself much needed rest as he looks up at the night sky—oh, and the precious moon. “Can you hear me?” He asks in a quiet voice that maybe no one would hear if they are right next to him. 

The moon just glitters back at him, and Mingi feels like if he reaches up, he could touch it.

“I...don’t want to die out here.” He says, voice squeaking as he feels something overwhelming bubbling just beyond his chest. “P-please...if you can hear me…”

_ I can hear you. _

Mingi stares up at the night sky; oh, he must be delirious. “The moon? You can hear me?”

_ I can, sweet child. Why are you so far from shore? _

“I...was betrayed.” He feels tears well up in his eyes as he comes to term with it. “I...I’m scared.”

_ Don’t be afraid, child. Close your eyes and I will guide you home. _

Whether he’s talking to a voice in his head or something far greater, Mingi obeys the gentle command. He closes his eyes, focusing on the water that laps at his body and keeps him afloat. He can feel the waves shift gently, like he’s flowing down a lazy creek. It almost feels as if tiny, soft hands press against his back, guiding him towards the shore.

_ Relax, sweet one. I am here with you. _

“You’re always here.” Mingi says quietly. “Can you hear me every time I pray to you?”

There’s a small pause before an answer does come.

_ Yes. I will never forget your voice. _

Mingi smiles, outstretching his limbs in glee. “I love you.” He says suddenly. “You are so beautiful and so kind...I wish I could touch you.”

The voice does not respond immediately, but Mingi can’t shake the pure joy that someone in the world, even a sweet voice in his head, enjoys his company. 

_ Do you wish that? _

“Yes.” Mingi hums, the distant sounds of life close by. “I would like that a lot. A...friend.”

_ Sweet Mingi, you are home. _

And then the voice is gone. Mingi opens his eyes and finds him close by the docks where he had been before the pirates had found him. With the little strength he has left, he pushes himself to the docks before climbing up onto it. He lays there, the water rushing off of him and back into the sea. Once most of it is off, he can stand up, a huge weight being lifted from his body. His clothes clung to him, his cotton shirt so sheer he might have well not been wearing a shirt at all. There are people milling about, the night slowly bleeding into early morning.

He’s about to head back towards the town when he nearly trips on something. Mingi reaches down and finds his coat and boots, neatly folded and placed together the same as on the boat.

He turns around then, looking for any sign of the pirates who had left him to die. No ship...no pirates. And a thought came to him. Mingi fell to his knees, eyes watering as he looked at the bright, shining full moon. He presses his hands together and sucks in a sharp breath.

“Thank you.” He focuses on the words with all of his might. “Thank you...so much.”

His heart soars; the sweet voice had not been an illusion. Surely, truly, it had been the moon.

But alas, the voice does not return to him as it had done in the sea. Despite this, Mingi can feel the presence in his heart had not been a dream. He slings his heavy coat over his shoulders, slides his wet feet into his boots before heading into town. His feet squeak with every step, but he does not care. It’s hard to focus on anything else when all Mingi can think about is the precious, gracious, powerful moon.

* * *

“Mingi dear, I have some food for you.” A sweet voice comes from behind him. Mingi turns around, smiling when he sees one of the maidens from the tavern. 

“Thank you.”

She smiles back at him. “You really love being out here at night? You’re always looking at the sky.”

Mingi beams at her. “The moon...keeps me company.” He follows her back, the lights inside dimmed. It’s late that there are hardly any customers, but there’s an empty table with a plate of warm food. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, dear. You’re always helping me when my old bones can’t take it. It’s not much, but at least your belly will be warm.”

“Thank you.” He smiles, carefully sitting down at the plate before him. The old maiden always gives him a treat: warm potatoes and salted beef. It’s his favorite, a sign of good things to come. The last time he had this meal, he had stumbled upon a bag of gold doubloons the next day. 

After he stuffs his face full until he could possibly eat no more, he fishes out some coins from his pockets before settling it on the table. The old maiden is gone, probably in the kitchen to clean up. So he bids her a silent farewell before heading outside again. 

Though it is well past bedtime, though he feels he should head to an inn to rest, or find a quiet haystack to spend the night, he feels a pull towards the sea. He walks along the beach, away from the docks, away from the noise until all he can hear are the sounds of waves gently brushing against the sand.

Mingi finds a comfortable spot and lies down, not worrying about the mess he’ll have to clean himself of later. The sound of the ocean could lull him to sleep, but the brightness of the moon keeps him awake.

“Hello, beautiful.” He greets the shining full moon, a small smile on his face. “Have you been well?” Just like any other night, the moon does not reply. It sits high in the sky, unwavering and unmoving, but still just as glorious.

He decides to bask in it, closing his eyes with his hands tucked behind his head. Mingi doesn’t know how long he lays there, but when he opens his weary eyes again, he is not alone.

“Hello, handsome.” Comes a voice as sweet as honey. Mingi blinks, many times, in disbelief at the sight before him. A young man sits beside him, glowing ethereal like he possesses the power of the moon within him. Though his skin is tanned, there are specks along his cheeks and nose, icy blue and soft gray, speckled little stars like freckles. His hair is soft, a violet color, short and gently framing his soft face. The man’s lips are soft, almost cherry in color, and Mingi feels his throat go dry at the sight of them.

But despite all of that, despite how his outfit is made of luxurious silks and sheer fabrics, all colors that match the moon, nothing compares to the strangers eyes; icy sapphire galaxies lived there, deep and rich yet so effortlessly white. 

“You...are beautiful.” Mingi says slowly, the first thing to come to mind tumbling from his lips. “More beautiful than the moon.”

The young man giggles softly, and rests a gentle hand on Mingi’s cheek. “Dear Mingi, you are sweeter than anything the gods could grant you.”

Mingi blinks, his cheeks and the tips of his nose a soft red. “You...know my name.”

“I do.” The young man smiles; even his voice is soft and beautiful to Mingi. “Your prayers are so loud...I could not ignore them even if I wanted to.” He takes one of Mingi’s hands in his own. “And I would never want to ignore you, Mingi.”

For a moment, he just stares. Mingi would like to think he looks calm and composed, but he’s probably gawking at this beautiful, glowing stranger like a starstruck child. He can’t seem to gather the right words, and the stranger just smiles at him like Mingi is so precious to him.

“What is your name?”

The man giggles. “I’m sorry, that is rude of me, isn’t it?” He gently taps his fingers on Mingi’s cheek, still holding him like a treasure. “My name is Hwanwoong.” His voice is soft and light. “I have been watching over you for many years...and I have listened to every single one of your pleas, your desires, your stories, your secrets, your fears...I know them all.”

Mingi squeezes the hand that holds his own gently; his head feels dizzy, he feels blinded almost by Hwanwoong’s beauty. “The...moon?”

“I am a part of it.” Hwanwoong smiles. “And I have come down to grant you your wish.”

“My wish?” Mingi squeaks.

“You said you wished to touch me.”

Mingi flushes bright red. “I...did say that.”

“And thus I am here.” Hwanwoong giggles. “You may have me until your heart no longer wants nor believes in me.”

“What if…” Mingi’s skin buzzes with a newfound excitement, “what if I always want you? Always believe in you?”

Hwanwoong just smiles. “Then I am yours...always.”

Mingi feels tears well up in his eyes then. “No one really listens to me.” He says with shaky breath. “But...you listened to everything.”

“Everything.” Hwanwoong repeats, his thumb stroking over Mingi’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“B-because…” Mingi sucks in a sharp breath. “All I wanted was someone who understood me...and yet here you are, the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on, sitting by my side...and yet I feel as if I am dreaming.”

Hwanwoong chuckles softly. “Oh Mingi...you are not dreaming. I’m as skin and flesh as are you. Though my soul belongs to the moon...my heart now belongs to you.” He leans down, and Mingi can see actual stars blinking on his soft skin. “Let me prove to you that you are not dreaming.”

Before Mingi can realize it, too distracted by the way Hwanwoong’s eyes feel like galaxies beyond his comprehension, soft,  _ soft _ lips press atop his own, and he becomes lost in its touch. 

Sweet and soft are words too basic and humble for what kissing Hwanwoong feels like. Otherworldly, Mingi would like to think, but then he surmises that no word that could be spoken aloud could describe the way Hwanwoong’s lips parted and pursed against Mingi, slowly guiding him, tasting him, pouring his soul through an act so intimate Mingi feels his head swirl almost deliriously, like fine wine only meant for kings.

Hwanwoong parts from him, but not far, and Mingi can still feel stars dancing on his tongue. “Am I a dream, Mingi?”

“Thank the gods and the stars and the moon I am not.” Mingi exhales deeply, blinking away wet tears as they come until they stop. “You are...lovely.”

“Why thank you.” The stars on Hwanwoong’s cheeks turn a soft pink, and Mingi falls for him even more. “No one has believed in me so strongly before as you have. And the more you believe in me...my true self will appear to you even stronger.”

Mingi sits up, slowly, not to accidentally bump into the other, until they both sit in comfortable proximity, heads hovering close. Lips part, eyes flick between glances into each other’s eyes and to elsewhere, hands still holding on tightly as if letting go would draw one farther away from the other. “Because I believe in you...your kiss is sweet?”

“My kiss is however you perceive it to be.”

“I’d like to think it’s because it is  _ your _ kiss and no one else’s.”

Hwanwoong’s cheeks turn even brighter, the stars fading to be replaced with a rosy tone on his tanned skin. “Why are you trying to flatter me when I am already yours?”

Mingi chuckles, albeit sheepishly, drawing his eyes from Hwanwoong’s soft lips to gaze into his sparkling, sapphire eyes. “You are a part of the moon...but I barely know you. I...want to know about you. Your desires...your wishes.” Mingi swallows thickly. “Am I one of those things?”

“If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have traveled light years to step upon this mortal word. Please, do not doubt yourself. You must believe in yourself as much as you believe in me.”

“I want to.” Mingi says shyly. “But...I don’t have confidence for that. I...feel unworthy.”

The words are as painful as exploding stars in Hwanwoong’s chest. “Mingi.” He whines softly. “You are  _ more _ than worthy.” He leans in close, still cupping Mingi’s cheek gently. “Please...let me show you how worthy you are.”

Hwanwoong kisses him again, and galaxies and stars are born from it. Mingi feels something flowing into him from the other’s lips, sinking down his throat...and into his soul. Everytime their lips part to receive the other, slotting together like a perfect jigsaw, Mingi feels a throb in his chest. It is not painful, it is not heavy.

He understands something that he is not aware of; he can hear his own voice, all of his prayers and stories he’s shared while speaking to the moon. All of his thoughts while at sea, nothing between him and the moon but miles and miles and miles, are vivid and bright, and he understands why Hwanwoong is here tonight.

“I have...yearned for you.” Hwanwoong admits when they part. “I fell in love with your nature...your passion to love with all that you have. It’s admirable...it’s affectionate...it’s something I did not think a human can possess.” He presses their foreheads together before whispering softly. “You are  _ my _ treasure. My precious, sweet, treasure.”

Mingi weeps, having a taste of his own medicine being poured back to him. He can only help but feel eternally grateful at the gift being presented before him. He holds onto Hwanwoong for the rest of the night.

And he will hold onto him as long as he is able. 

* * *

“Hwanwoong.” Mingi calls from his bed, stretching out a weak arm outwards until he feels warmth against his palm.

“I’m here.” Comes a soft voice, the sweet man sitting by Mingi’s bedside. He takes a hold of the other’s hand, trying to ignore how weak the other’s grasp is. Mingi probably doesn’t have much time left. “I’m right here, Mingi.”

Upon hearing his lover’s voice, Mingi’s features soften. “Mmm. Can you...do me a favor?”

“Anything.” Hwanwoong answers before coughing into his other hand. “What is it you wish?”

Mingi smiles, eyes distant. “Can you sing to me?”

Hwanwoong chuckles softly, turning into light coughs once more. “Sure. Though my vocal cords are not as they used to be.”

“That’s okay.” Mingi sighs. “When you go back to the moon...can you sing for me then? So that I can follow your voice.”

“Yes, of course.” Though Hwanwoong feels his body failing him with every passing day, with every passing minute, nothing compares to the notion that when his human body dies, he will return to the moon, as he’s always been. But Mingi...his future after death is uncertain. This quite possibly could be his last moments with the only person he’s ever loved. “What would you like me to sing?”

“Anything.” Mingi closes his eyes, head turning towards Hwanwoong so he could hear the other man better. “I just...want to hear your voice.”

Hwanwoong knows he’s crying, but Mingi cannot see them. He hides his tone of voice when he opens his mouth, a soft lullaby to soothe his sweet lover. His voice is definitely not what it used to be; his human body has deteriorated as much; but Mingi smiles so wide in his sleep that it brings a bittersweet joy into his heart.

When he’s mid-song, the grip on his hand weakens until Hwanwoong can feel no pulse. Hwanwoong squeezes tighter, but Mingi’s hand just feels like skin and bones. But he does not stop singing until the song is over; a half-finished song in his passing is not what Mingi deserves.

And when his song is over, Hwanwoong sobs. He drapes his body over Mingi’s, careful and gentle but so desperate to turn back time. “Mingi...sweet Mingi...you loved me like no one else. I...I will love no one but you.” He wants to believe he felt those warm, comforting arms circle around his body, he wants to believe he heard a quiet, soft, “I love you too.”

But the hands that wrap around him are not Mingi’s; they belong to the moon.

“W-wait, just a little more.” Hwanwoong pleads desperately, cupping Mingi’s pale cheeks. He looks peaceful despite being so lifeless. “Please...please find me.” He begs, hands shaking as he presses his aching lips to Mingi’s, what little warmth resides in him bringing him the only comfort Hwanwoong might ever feel. “I...I can’t live without you.”

The hands tug at Hwanwoong more, and his weak grip slips from Mingi’s face. He weeps more as he’s pulled back to the stars. His body goes through a transformation; his humanity is shed as Mingi no longer lives in the mortal realm. Hwanwoong’s skin does not wrinkle anymore, he is no longer pale from hiding away from the sun.

His skin glitters as bright as the stars, his irises glow bright. All fifty long human years he’s spent with Mingi fades like a mask as his true form is revealed much more. His voice is not hoarse, and he continues to sing his song, his lullaby, in hopes that Mingi’s spirit is near and can follow him towards the heavens.

Once his feet land on the cold surface of the planet, the mortal realm miles and miles and miles away...Hwanwoong feels so cold. He is a part of the moon, as are many others, but he does not see nor hear them.

“M-mingi…” He cries out, sinking onto the dusty surface. Had his song been in vain. Hwanwoong opens his mouth, beginning his tune again. He has made a promise, and he’d rather die than break it. The void swallows his tune and turns it to nothing, but Hwanwoong still sings though his tears have clouded his vision.

Hwanwoong has lived on the moon for centuries, but never has it felt so cold. 

“My dear...please find me…” He croons, voice wavering, “for I will wait...until...the stars...are blue.”

He falls back, strength leaving him, but it is not the moon’s surface that cradles his back.

Warmth.  _ Sweet, sweet warmth. _

“Hello, beautiful.”

_ Oh,  _ Hwanwoong would remember that sweet voice anywhere. He turns around, shaking as he gazes at the most handsome man he’s ever seen. “Hello...handsome.” He greets with tears in his eyes. “You are...so beautiful.”

“Dear Hwanwoong, you are sweeter than anything the gods could grant you.” Mingi smiles, cupping the other’s cheek with a soft hand. “I missed you.”

Hwanwoong chuckles weakly, the tears not stopping their glide down his sparkling cheek though Mingi swipes them away with his thumb. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not dreaming.” Mingi smiles; though he’s the same man Hwanwoong fell in love with, his features have changed. His skin is still as tan as before, but his hair has turned a rusted auburn. His cheeks are dotted with similar stars, but of gold and silvers rather than Hwanwoong’s icy blues. And his eyes...they glow as bright as the sun. “My soul belongs to the moon but my heart belongs to you.”

Hwanwoong fell into his lap, limbs giving out as Mingi’s sweet, sweet voice wash over him like warm, gentle waves of the sea. “M-mingi…”

“Shall I prove to you that you are not dreaming?”

“Y-yes...please.” Hwanwoong begs as Mingi holds the other’s face close to his own. And when his lips press against his own...stars explode just as they had so many years ago on a cold and quiet beach. Mingi’s kiss breathes life into him; kissing a sweet human is no comparison to kissing someone of the same soul. It burned and glazed over like honey, the desire to taste one another as if they have been deprived of such a simple thing almost insatiable.

Mingi still tastes as sweet as he did before...but Hwanwoong melts all the same.

“Thank the gods and the stars and the moon that I am not dreaming.” 

“You are not.” Mingi chuckles. “I followed your song...and I came here.”

Hwanwoong felt like finally, his soul is complete. “I would have sang until the universe exploded.”

“You don’t have to anymore.” Mingi’s hands wrap around Hwanwoong’s waist, holding him tight. “We will be together until the universe explodes.”

For so many years living on the moon, Hwanwoong never minded the cold. But being away from Mingi’s arms would freeze him so uncomfortably that he is sure he would not survive. Hwanwoong opens his mouth to speak, but Mingi interrupts him.

“I love you.” Mingi says, clear as day, clear as night, clear as a full moon on a chill, clear evening. “My answer. I too...will love no one but you.”

Hwanwoong sobs, mostly of joy, when Mingi cradles him. Though they have parted, though he has seen Mingi die before his very eyes...though his heart still aches from the inconceivable agony...Mingi’s touch makes it melt away.

And all that remains is the rhythmic pounding of two souls, two hearts, bonded together into one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!
> 
> would you like to see more of this universe?
> 
> come chat with me on twt @honeymilkhwa :D


End file.
